I Owe You
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Haru has been searching for water while the land is in a drought. He passes out, dehydrated, and is found by Alibaba. Now Alibaba has showed him nothing but kindness, and it bothers Haru deeply. No good deed should be left unpaid. Haru feels like he owes Alibaba, some how or some way. Really its just a fic to help with my writer's block, if received well, rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) This is just a random idea I had come up with thanks to Angelic Land. I have no idea what this is going to be. I just need to break out of my writers block and I think this might have helped a little bit. If anybody actually likes it maybe I will continue it, but that is debatable! This idea was easy to crossover because of the Free! Ending song where they are all done up in desert gear! It was begging to be crossovered. I might continue this just to write a lemon too! Again it's all up to what kind of feedback I get back. Remember I have writers block so take it easy on me!**

Haru had been wandering the desert for so long. Well, more like for a few hours, but it felt like forever. His mouth and throat felt so dry from the suffocating heat of the barren lands. The drought that had plagued the land, was causing the desert dwelling people to suffer, and some people became nomadic. Haru kept his blue eyes trained on the horizon. Eyes searching for something. A town, an oasis, something. Preferably, an oasis for him to cool off in.

He trudged along. Hearing the bangles on his arm clink together. He readjusted the scarf around his neck, and over his face, to avoid eating sand. He rubbed at his throat again, feeling so parched.

Every town along the way that he had visited, had been a huge disappointment. In the first town he came across, he met a tall, olive haired boy, with beautiful green eyes. He asked if they had any water in this town, but the green eyed boy turned over an empty cup, and shook his head. Haru thanked him anyway, and left.

In the next town, he came across, what he thought, was a beautiful blonde girl dolled up in pink with similar colored eyes. It was a boy, and Haru was shocked. He looked friendly, so Haru asked if they had water in this town. The boy sadly shook his head, turning over an empty glass. Haru sighed, thanked the boy, and went along his way.

He had heard of a town where there was water, but he had yet to find it. So Haru kept walking along. He found another town, and was getting desperate at this point. He walked closer to the palace, and found a boy smartly dressed. Maybe not desert gear, but more princely type wear. Haru asked if they had water here, and the boy turned over his flask while shaking his head. If Haru wasn't such a stoic person, he may have gone a little crazy by now. He thanked the man, and left this town.

Two days. Two days, and not a stitch of water. He was getting loopy, hallucinations running rampant in his mind. He was getting delusional. The hot sun beating down on his tanned skin, and sweat running down his sculpted body. He fought to keep walking, to keep moving. He could see a town, and he begged the gods that he could just get a sip of water, and he would cherish it forever. But he never did make it to the town. His strength gave out, dehydration won, and his body had quit. He fell, face down into the sand.

But luck hadn't given up on Haru.

Alibaba was walking around Balbadd, and making sure everyone had water. It had taken a lot of magic, and some death threats, but they had gotten everyone taken care of, and Alibaba intended to keep it that way. While walking past the entrance of the town, the blonde saw a heap of colors in the distance. He couldn't ignore that, so he ran out to see what it was. He gasped when noticing the figure was obviously human, and he pushed to run faster. He turned the face down figure over, when he reached it. He pulled the cover off the boy's face. He had dark hair, chapped lips, and sand sticking to his sweaty body. His body and cheeks were flushed, hot to the touch. He was overheated, and possibly dehydrated. He held a hand over the boy's face a felt a steady puff of air hit his hand. Then, he leaned down, and pushed an ear to the exposed chest. He heard a steady heartbeat. The boy was fine, just hot and thirsty. Alibaba managed to carry the boy in his arms. Surprisingly, the unconscious boy was very light, even with his muscled body.

Alibaba carried the boy bridal style back to his place. The first thing he did, was take a glass and pour water into his mouth, then rub his throat to make him swallow. He wet a rag, and pressed it against the dark haired boy's forehead. He ran the rag down his cheeks, around his neck, and down his chest. He did everything methodically, because if not, he would pay more attention to how good looking this unconscious boy was. That was wrong, and a horrible thought to have, so he kept his wits about him. When he went to wet the rag again, he came back to beautiful blue eyes staring at him. Alibaba sucked in a breath, this boy had the most stunning shade of blue eyes, and when he saw the wet rag in Alibaba's hand, his eyes seemed to light up.

"Hello." Alibaba said handing the boy the rag, and then went to refill the glass of water. "My name is Alibaba Saluja. I found you passed out, just outside the gates of Balbadd. Would you like some water?" He asked while handing him a glass.

Haru eagerly drank from the glass, draining it dry. He took the rag, and rubbed it over his face and neck. He felt much better "I'm Haruka Nanase." he told he blonde, who he most likely owed his life too.

Alibaba refilled the glass, and handed it to Haru while he took a seat next to him. "What were you doing out there? You looked extremely dehydrated, and at death's door."

"I have been in search of water. I became a nomad, and haven't been able to find water in my travels. It's been two days, and four towns, since my last drink."

"Gods. You really are very lucky. We have water here, you are welcome to stay with me until you get your strength back."

Haru struggled to get to his feet "No, I've taken up too much of your time! Thank you for-oof!" The head rush and weakness, caused Haru to go crashing down, and he landed on top of Alibaba. He blushed heavily, feeling Alibaba's breathe mingle with his own, as blue eyes stared into golden ones. Haru scrambled off the blonde, and pushed away from him.

Alibaba chuckled nervously "Your body is still in shock. You will have to stay here for awhile. Or at least not over exert yourself."

"I'm-I'm so sorry."

"No harm, no foul."

"How can I repay your kindness?" Haru asked.

Alibaba smiled "I don't want anything. I don't want your money, I don't want a single thing. My payment is knowing I did something good for someone else. Put kindness in, receive kindness in turn."

Haru stared blankly at the boy. Everyone always wanted something. No one was this selfless. This boy had literally saved his life, and yet knew nothing about him.

"I have to go check on other citizens," Alibaba said, getting onto his feet "You could stay here, or come with me if you would like to."

Haru got to his feet "I'll go. Aren't you afraid if I stayed? I could rob you blind and leave."

Alibaba laughed "I have nothing here but a few material possessions worth nothing. If I come back, and you were gone, at least I would know you felt good enough to leave."

This guy was really and truly serious. Haru shook his head, and followed Alibaba. Haru had learned a long time ago, that no good deed should be left unpaid. He was going to thank Alibaba one way or the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n) So yeah I decided to continue! This may be a thing. I made a full story line, and everything. I am still unsure. Please enjoy I think my writers block is starting to subside. Here's to hoping.**

Haru followed Alibaba as he checked on the citizens of Balbadd. Alibaba introduced Haru to everyone he met, but he could not remember a single name. This town in the desert had water, and that was all Haru cared about. He also didn't want to remember names. The only name that mattered, was Alibaba.

As they were walking along, Alibaba looked over at his stoic partner "Would you like to go to an oasis, and some sand out of your clothes?" He asked.

Haru's blue eyes lit up "Water?" He asked.

Alibaba laughed. Haru really had an affinity for water. Alibaba assumed after going for so long, during the drought, without water, Haru may appreciate water more than anyone else. "Yeah, come on."

Haru eagerly followed Alibaba through the town. They came to the outskirts, and kept walking. Haru saw the oasis, and began stripping as he ran towards it.

Alibaba's eyes widened. He had never seen anyone strip their clothes off at that speed, ever. He grabbed all of Haru's clothes as he walked after him. Haru was happily splashing in the water, and lying on his back. Alibaba shook out Haru's clothes, removing the sand as best he could. He put his feet in the water, and tried not to stare at Haru. Water was running down Haru's abdominal muscles, and across his sculpted chest. Alibaba groaned inwardly. He had just met this blue eyed boy, and yet couldn't take his eyes off him. He couldn't get attached, he already could tell Haru was going to leave once his strength returned. This was not the time to be feeling anything for anyone, but he was only human. There was no harm in looking, right? So he did. Haru really was a glimpse of the male form at it's best. His desert gear hardly hid his gorgeous body, but now, only clad in shorts, Haru looked even more delectable. Alibaba was snapped out of his musings when he heard Haru speak

"Get in." Haru said flatly.

"What?" Alibaba asked.

"In the water."

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine, really."

Haru wasn't having that. Everyone had to enjoy water. It was such a sparse commodity. He grabbed Alibaba by the leg, and began to pull him towards the water.

"Alright Haru, calm down! I'm getting in! Let me strip first."

Haru smirked in victory, as Alibaba began to strip his clothes off. He laid them in a neat pile next to Haru's, and laid his sword on top of them. Haru hummed appreciatively. Alibaba wasn't exactly sculpted, but he had a firm, toned body. He had on some shorts, and got in the water.

"You need to pay for making me do this!" Alibaba told Haru playfully.

Haru looked curiously at Alibaba, and then was crushed under the blonde, and underwater. Alibaba pulled his head above the water, but was firmly planted in Haru's lap. Their eyes met, and the blonde gave a cheeky smile. "You are okay, right?"

Haru nodded dumbly "I love water, you took me by surprise, but I'm alright."

"Good!" He splashed the stoic boy in the face with a handful of water.

Haru shook his head, and wiped his face off.

"Don't you ever...I don't know, smile?" Alibaba asked.

"Not really." Haru answered.

Alibaba suddenly realized their closeness. He quickly hopped off of Haru.

Haru frowned at the loss. He grabbed Alibaba around the waist, and put him back.

Golden eyes went wide.

"What...what are you doing?" Alibaba asked.

"You're warm."

"Oh..."

They sat silently together for a bit. Haru leaving be damned! Alibaba couldn't take this. He leaned in to Haru. Closer...closer...until finally, their lips connected in a chaste, quick kiss.

Haru looked stunned when Alibaba pulled away.

"I...I..." Alibaba sputtered.

"Wasn't done." Haru said, connecting their lips again. He reached up, trailing his fingertips down Alibaba's spine, earning a groan in his mouth. This was the way. A way to repay the kindness that he had been shown. But as quickly as the kiss became heated, it ended. Alibaba shimmied out of Haru's lap to avoid brushing anything sensitive together. The kiss had aroused him, and it was nice, but they barely knew one another.

"I want to pay you back. Please, let me give you my body." Haru told the blonde.

Alibaba shook his head "I hardly know you. You are very attractive, but I don't want you to pay me back with your body. I want to Haru, Gods do I want you, but I want a better reason than to pay me back." Alibaba then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I want sex to be meaningful and passionate, not spontaneous and obligatory."

Haru took a moment to process this. So he wasn't outright turned down, but treated right like a person.

"I'm sorry...I was a slave for so long, and I assumed." Haru answered quietly.

Haru was an escaped slave. From the time he was old enough to walk, he had been put under the orders of the young lord Rin. Rin loved water and swimming, and passed that love on to Haru. The two of them had grown up together, but then Rin had changed. He has become cruel and mean. A once easy smile, had become pointed and shark like. And the two of them falling in love had collapsed into something horrible, and left Haru feeling used and unfulfilled.

"I saved you Haru. I treat you so good. You owe me." Rin would tell him. And Haru believed it, every word. Rin and his parents were fanalis. Then fanalis started getting captured, and turned into slaves. During a raid in there house, Haru managed to escape. Not without injury. His psyche was damaged, and now he felt indebted when others helped him.

That's why he owed Alibaba. And now, Alibaba understood why Haru was so easy going when he kissed him, and responded so quickly. It was driven into his subconscious. Alibaba had never really enjoyed seeing people enslaved. His friend, Morg, had been a slave, and maybe she could help Haru with his submissive nature.

"This isn't an order, but let's get dressed. I have a friend I want you to meet." Alibaba told him.

Haru stood quickly, and went to retrieve his clothes. "Thank you for picking them up. I got a little over zealous."

"No problem. That's what friends do."

"Friends?" Haru repeated the word over and over, trying it out.

"Yes, friends Haru." Alibaba said, putting his clothes on as well.

"I like the sound of that."

They both got dressed, and started to walk back into the town. Haru walked behind Alibaba. The blonde grabbed his hand, and pulled him right next to him.

"I am a friend, and your equal. You walk next to me, got it? That's not an order, just a suggestion."

Haru nodded, and tried to fight down the uncomfortable feeling. Alibaba sighed, this was going to be much harder than he expected.

Not even realizing he was dragging Haru into a damaging situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru and Alibaba walked side by side, all the way to a large building. When they stepped inside, Haru was hit with the scent of rich foods, and his stomach grumbled loudly. Alibaba heard the sound and laughed "Come on, I'm sure Sinbad would be upset if I didn't invite you to eat after that noise."

Haru blushed, and followed Alibaba into a large dining area. At the head of a large table, that was being set for dinner, sat a purple haired man with an easy smile on his face. Behind him stood a white haired, green clad, and serious looking boy.

"Hey Sinbad, Ja'far." Alibaba said.

"Hey Alibaba. Whose your friend?" Sinbad asked.

"This is Haru. I found him collapsed outside the city. The drought is starting to take it's toll on people."

"Ja'far, let's get everybody ready to move out soon. We need to visit more places and help."

"Of course My King. I will inform everyone that we will depart in two days." Ja'far replied, before running off.

Sinbad smiled again "Haru, sit. After everything you have been through you must be famished. Don't be shy, eat to your hearts content." he turned towards the kitchen "Could one of you beautiful ladies bring this boy some food?"

Haru bowed "Thank you." He took a seat. A girl came out, and set a plate full of food in front of him. He was about to take a bite when,

"Hey Morg!" Alibaba said.

Haru stiffened in his seat. A fanalis girl was walking into the dining room. He began to tremble and shake, but never uttered a word. He left his food untouched, and stood quickly.

"Haru, are you alright?" Alibaba asked.

"Fa-fanalis. I was a slave to fanalis people." Haru stuttered out.

Alibaba put a hand on his shoulder "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Morg walked over to Haru, and made him face her. The two of them locked gazes, with equally blank expressions.

"You were a slave?" Haru asked.

Morgianna nodded "Alibaba and his friend Aladdin saved me." Her expression softened "I don't know what you went through, but I do know your pain. You are free now. You aren't bound anymore, and you owe no one anything. I'm sorry people like me made you feel like this, but I assure you, we aren't all bad."

Haru watched her facial expressions, and knew she spoke the truth. He let it all process as he took a seat, and began to eat.

"If it's not to painful, would you like to talk about it?" Sinbad asked.

Haru set down his fork "I was a slave from birth to a rich family. Since I could walk, I was appointed to the Lord who was around my age. I thought he loved me, but as time went on, he became cruel and mean. When the house was raided for fanalis slaves, I ran away."

No one had time to respond, seeing as the front door flew open.

"Knock knock!" A man with long, dark, braided hair yelled

"Always one for theatrics aren't you Judar? Sit down!" Sinbad yelled

"Sinbad, you are so cruel to me!" Judar yelled, while floating over to Sinbad. He kissed his cheek, and sat next to him.

Haru went wide eyed. These two were obviously involved, judging by how Sinbad grabbed the dark haired boy's hand. He had never seen blatant homosexuality displayed before. No one seemed the least bit phased by it. When master...no, just Rin, realized he might be falling for Haru, he became mean. He couldn't deny it while doing the things he had already done, but he still hated himself at the end of the day.

"How long have you been free Haru?" Morg asked.

"About a year. I found a nice village with kind people. But as the drought became worse, people started to leave. I decided to become a nomad. Every where I went, water became more and more scarce."

"How fortunate you came upon Balbadd. Well, more fortunate that someone as kind as Alibaba noticed you outside of Balbadd." Sinbad said.

Alibaba blushed "I was just doing the right thing."

"I owe you my life Alibaba!" Haru told him.

"But..."

"Shut up and let the kid owe you. I'd love to have someone indebted to me." Judar said.

Sinbad gave Judar a look, to which the boy just shrugged.

"How long are you staying with us Haru?" Morg asked.

Haru shifted uncomfortably "I would like to pay back my debt, but if I can't, probably not very long. I don't want to burden any of you."

Sinbad laughed "Everyone has to start life somewhere Haru. Even if it's from the bottom. If someone can make it easier for you, then you should take it. You aren't a burden."

Judar shoved Sinbad playfully "Idiot here is the king of Sindria, and wants to save the world."

Sinbad shook his head and smacked the dark haired boy "You better be glad I love your cheeky self."

Judar just gave a cheeky grin.

"So I assume you will be spending the night with us Haru. If this were my palace I could offer you your own space, but unfortunately you will have to room with someone."

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone." Haru said.

"No, no, it's fine. Hmm, who could he room with?"

"He can stay with me at my place Sinbad." Alibaba told the man.

"Are you sure, Alibaba?"

"Of course. I insist Haru stay with me, because he knows me best."

"It's settled then! Oh, everyone should be pouring in soon. It's almost dinner time."

"Everyone?" Haru asked Alibaba.

"Sinbad is the conqueror of the seven seas, and has a group of Generals for the Alliance. Judar is both his lover, and his alliance with the Kou empire. There are others, like my teacher, Sharrkan, or Morgiana's, Masrur. Oh he's also a fanalis, will you be okay with that?"

Haru nodded meekly.

"Have you heard Magis before?"

"Yes I've never met one before, but I did hear of one named Yunan."

"Yunan comes by sometimes. He chose Sinbad as his king candidate. Judar is a magi. My friend, Aladdin, is also a Magi. Sometimes Titus, Magi from the Reim empire, comes to Sindria. His boyfriend, Sphintus, took him to meet his family, and form an alliance between their nations."

Once again, homosexuality was brought up without a nasty comment. Haru was positively bewildered. Was Rin upset because being the eldest child meant he had to find a wife to bear heirs for his family's namesake?

"You know a lot of magis Alibaba."

"I have traveled a lot, and seen and met a lot of people."

Just as Sinbad had said, people began to file in. Alibaba told Haruka who everyone was, but Haru didn't remember any of the names really. After dinner, things got rowdy, as people started to drink. Haru felt a little uncomfortable. He tugged on Alibaba's shirt. The blonde turned to look at him "You ok Haru?"

"I...I'm really tired. I can find the way back though. I don't want to pull you away."

"Nonsense. I need to get out before Master Sharrkan wants to head into the city." Alibaba walked over to Sinbad to tell him they were leaving. Sinbad smiled with Judar perched on his lap "Alright Alibaba, we will see you later. Have a safe trip home and a good night."

"Have a great night, Sinbad. You too, Judar."

Judar smirked "I will if I can keep this dummy from getting drunk. Give me that cup, idiot!"

"I don't want to!" Sinbad whined.

Alibaba laughed, and grabbed Haru by the wrist "Let's go."

Haru followed "I didn't mean to make you leave, Alibaba."

"No, really it's fine. I need to get some sleep, I'm beat."

They walked together in silence. Alibaba moved his hand down, and grabbed Haru's hand. Haru blushed, but said nothing. He just enjoyed the warmth of the blonde's hand.

"I guess you can climb in my bed tonight. I have a really big bed, but if you don't want to, I understand." Alibaba said, walking into his house.

"Th-that's fine." Haru replied.

"Good."

They got dressed for bed. Alibaba gave Haru some clothes to sleep in, and they crawled into the large bed. While laying down, the blonde turned over to look at the boy laying next to him. Haru already had his eyes closed, and his breathing was steady.

_'He really is cute._' he thought to himself, as he reached out, and dragged his fingers across Haru's cheek gently _'He still has so much to learn. I only hope he will stay with me and let me help him.'_

Haru snuggled closer to the warmth, and wound up cuddling into Alibaba. The blonde smiled, and wrapped Haru in a tight embrace_ 'Yeah, definitely cute.' _

As the moon stood high in the sky, the two boys were blissfully unaware of the strange man coming to Balbadd. He had two fanalis slaves with him, that would tear Haru's world apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Still going along with this. I have to say I never intended this to turn into a story the way this did, but I can't say I am not pleased. I really like this story, and everyday I get more ideas for it. I don't see this being much longer, but I have proven myself wrong before. So I am just going to continue with this until I can't possibly continue any farther. Well, maybe I shouldn't say that. I have been known to have a knack for drawing things out. Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

**Just in case you were wondering: No I don't own Free! Or Magi. That would be flipping amazing if I did though. Cuz All the couples I have mentioned would probably be so canon it's not even funny! **

The next morning, after heavy blushing and apologizing, Alibaba managed to calm Haru down. The had managed to get tangled up on each other through the night. The blonde was more than okay with it, but Haru kept talking about how it was improper behavior.

"Just drop it Haruka! It's fine. You kept me more than warm last night. If I was uncomfortable with it, I would have let you know! Now calm down, and get dressed. We have to go shopping. I'm embarrassed to admit, I have no food here. I usually go to Sinbad's to eat, but I saw how you handled last night."

Haru got dressed in his regular outfit, and followed Alibaba outside. When they passed the fountain, Alibaba had to keep Haru from stripping down, and jumping in.

"Haru! No! This fountain circulates water to everyone! We will visit the oasis later."

Haru pouted, but followed Alibaba again to the middle of town, where all the vendors were located. When they arrived, Alibaba gave Haru some money "Go find something you like while I buy some stuff."

Haru nodded, and walked away from Alibaba to go look at stuff. He came across a shop selling little trinkets. He was looking at the little dolphin trinkets in amazement. He reached out for one, but a pale hand was faster. He stopped, and followed the hand back to the owner and gasped.

A girl with bright red hair, and shackles around her feet, stood there staring at him.

"Haruka?" The girl asked.

He trembled, taking a step back. "G-gou."

She reached out, and hugged him. "Haru! Oh it's so good to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances." She looked away, and wrung her bruised wrists sadly.

Haru's mouth flopped uselessly. Here in front of him was Gou Matsuoka. Younger sister to his previous owner Rin Matsuoka. He had no problems with Gou. She was always very sweet to him.

"Haru...Haru." Gou waved her hand in front of his face.

"Is your owner close?" He asked her. He didn't want her getting into trouble.

"No, he unbound my hands so I could go pick up some things. I saw the dolphins, and it reminded me of home. Master would never let me have it, but I had to look."

"Gou, what are you doing?" A boy asked coming up behind her.

Haru took a step back. It was the one person he didn't want to see, ever again. Even without the cocky smirk, or nice clothes, there was no denying who it was.

"M-master..." Haru stuttered out.

"Haru." He heard his name from both in front, and behind him.

He turned around, and saw Alibaba standing there. His eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head "I-I have to go!" He ran as fast as he could, out of the area.

"Haru! No! Don't leave me." Alibaba cried out after him. He knew it was hopeless to run after him. Especially, after realizing what made him run away. Two fanalis kids were standing there, dumbstruck.

"This is my fault. I am so sorry." Rin said, bowing to Alibaba.

Alibaba waved it off "He's just sensitive is all. Tell me, who is your master?"

Gou trembled "We are not allowed to speak his name. If he knew...master would cut out our tongues."

"And if I freed you?" He asked while he unsheathed his sword.

"We would not leave, for he will find us. I tried to leave, and my back is marred from being whipped so brutally." Rin said "Could you do me a kindness, sir?"

Alibaba wanted to say no, and punch Haru's previous owner in the face, but he decided to listen.

"Tell Haruka that I am sorry, and that I am no longer the cruel man he knew. And maybe, one day, if I am ever free...I might want to see him again."

Alibaba felt a bit of possessiveness come over him. This man had his chance, and had blown it. Of course, Haru still cared, or he wouldn't have just run away. He knew he needed to do the right thing. To offer to barter for the two slaves from their master.

"Maybe, you could tell him yourself. Take me to your master, and we can discuss a fee."

"We are his only slaves, he will never give us up." Gou said, looking frantic.

"Anyone will give up something, for the right price. If anything, I know King Sinbad could do something. But first I need to find Haru. Tell me, where are you staying?"

They told him where they were located, and he ran off to find Haru. He searched the streets, then his house. He didn't see Haru anywhere, and he became hopeless. Until he remembered one thing: where there was water, there was Haru. The oasis seemed like a probability. So he ran there, as fast as he could. Haru was crouched by the edge, skimming his fingers over the surface of the water. His water blue eyes were pouring, almost like he was crying away the color. Alibaba approached him cautiously. "Haru?"

Named boy whipped his head towards the sound, but visibly relaxed at seeing the blonde. He sighed deeply "When will I truly be free?"

Alibaba put an arm around him "You can be free, when you learn to let go of the past. May I tell you a story?"

"Sure."

"I grew up in the slums of Balbadd. My mom, I found out later, was whoring herself out to give us a good life. I was happy, and I had my friends. My best friend, was Kassim. You want to know a secret? I loved him. A lot of stuff happened, and suddenly I find out that I am the king of Balbadd's bastard child. Next thing I know, I'm living in the castle, getting an education, and learning sword play. I never forgot my roots, but they thought I had, especially Kassim. Years later, he was overcome by the hate in his heart, and was killed and thrown away by Judar like trash. But," he pulled his hair back, to reveal his red earring "This is Kassim's earring. In the end, we forgave each other, and eventually, I forgave Judar. Forgiveness is the hardest thing in the world to do, but it's better than to let hate or fear rule your life."

Haru watched while Alibaba talked, different emotions crossing the boy's features as he spoke. He spoke nothing but the truth, and Haru wanted to try. So long he had been a slave to his emotions. Living in fear that he might come across Gou or even worse, Rin. You can't be free if you live your life in a constant struggle with yourself. He couldn't break out of his old slave habits. Things that had been beat into his brain so that he understood that his masters had full control over him. Constantly repeating things like 'You take care of me.' Or 'I owe you.'

"You are right Alibaba. I'm sorry I am such a wreck. I will leave, and keep your words close to heart." Haru said barely above a whisper.

The blonde grabbed Haru's hand "You don't have to leave. Please, stay here. Even if it's just for a little longer, I can cherish every moment we have together."

Haru looked confused "Cherish?"

"Yes. I keep every moment we spent together close to my heart. You're my friend, Haru."

Friend. That sounded so nice. Haru nodded

"As long as I am not a burden, I will stay."

Alibaba cupped Haru's cheek and brought his face up so their eyes could meet "Haru, you could never be a burden." He brought his lips to Haru's own. He tried to convey everything he felt for him into the lip lock. When Haru weaved his hands into blonde hair, the kiss turned into something deeper. A desperate undertone of want, and a need to feel cared about. As their tongues danced together, Alibaba swore he'd make sure Haruka never felt like he owed anybody.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Can you believe this entire chapter came to me in like a matter of a few hours! Not even lying! I set aside some time to finish it because Angelic Land is crazy about this story and this just popped up! Amazing! So here ya go! Jumping around a bit as I am prone to doing but for absolutely necessary reasons! We get to see who Rin and Gou's master is! So yes! I don't own Free! or Magi in case anybody was wondering! **

_"Do it Haru..." Rin sneered._

_Haru wouldn't look at him, he couldn't. He wanted to say no, but master would never allow that._

_"Don't forget that you owe me, Haru." Rin growled, grabbing a fistful of dark hair. _

_Haru closed his eyes, trying not to cry out in pain. He could feel Rin's hot breathe on his face. But he refused to open his eyes, and see those eyes staring at him. He felt a pair of lips touch his own, and he couldn't help but kiss back. Maybe a kiss would help his master love him more. Hands trailed down his body, and he pushed against those feather light touches. It set his nerves tingling. This was the Rin he loved, he opened his mouth, and softly said "Master" right before his blue eyes opened._

He looked to his side, to see Alibaba snoring softly next to him. He sighed softly, and placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart. That was not the kind of dream he wanted. Against better judgment, he crawled closer to Alibaba and curled up against him. Alibaba instinctually wrapped his arms around the boy, and pulled him close. They both had a dreamless sleep.

When they woke the next morning, Alibaba handed Haru new clothes "I forgot to give you these. You need something other then the traveling clothes you wear."

Haru took them "Th-thank you. You didn't need to."

Alibaba smiled, and grabbed Haru's shoulders "I know. I wanted too. Also, I have to go say goodbye to Sinbad, and take care of some things. So explore the town, or do whatever you would like. Here," he handed Haru a satchel full of gold coins "Whatever you decide to do."

"I can't take that. I will be alright." Haru insisted.

Alibaba wouldn't hear it "Go eat, buy some clothes, go be happy. I want to see a smile when I get back."

Haru couldn't help but smile at that, and Alibaba kissed his cheek "Yeah, just like that. You deserve happiness, Haru. I have to run. I'll see you later!" Alibaba took off, before Haru could protest.

Haru changed into his new clothes. They weren't very different from what he was wearing now but there was no scarf for his face. His multiple bangles clinked together noisily, as he changed into puffy white pants, and a blue vest. He bound up his chest in wraps, and put on his old shoes. He ran a brush through his hair, in the first time in forever, and noticed how his hair was beginning to really get in his eyes. After getting dressed, he started thinking about something to do. Some way he could repay Alibaba for his endless kindness. He snapped his fingers when he had an idea. One thing he learned while living under the master's house, was how to cook. He was a decent cook, and was pretty sure he could find everything he needed to make something delicious.

Haru was nervous to go back to the market area. The last time he was there, he had an unpleasant encounter, but he really wanted to do something nice for Alibaba. So he went ahead, and pushed forward.

* * *

Alibaba was nervous about leaving Haru, but he knew the boy needed some time to do his own thing. To realize that he is his own person, with his own life. Alibaba wanted to give him that chance to really explore the meaning of freedom.

He just managed to catch Sinbad before they left. Judar noticed Alibaba first "Hey Alibaba. You coming with us?" The dark haired magi asked.

"No, I just wanted to wish you all well. After Haru is comfortable, I will meet you all in Sindria."

Judar smiled wickedly "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

The blonde blushed "O-Of course not! I just want to make sure he is okay. I can't just leave him be after everything he has been through."

"Mmhm sure. I believe that. How stupid do you think I am? It's so obvious that you really care about him. I won't judge. I have my big stupid dummy too."

Alibaba shook his head. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to Judar's, unique nicknames for Sinbad.

Morg and Aladdin also said their goodbyes. The group of friends promising to meet up in Sindria soon.

After that, Alibaba went to meet with the two fanalis siblings owner. According to Haru, their names were Rin and Gou Matsuoka. Even though Alibaba really would prefer if they all just kept moving along and traveling, the nicer person inside of him said he couldn't let these two suffer at the hands of a cruel master. They deserved to be free, and happy. He remembered where they said they would be, and walked to the location. He kept an eye out, to make sure that if Haru went out, they wouldn't run into one another. He came across the inn the fanalis were staying, and knocked on the door.

If Rin remembered him, he did a great job hiding his surprise "Welcome sir. Can I help you?"

"Uh yes, I'd like to speak with your master."

"Very well, please, follow me." The chains around Rin's ankles clinked together loudly. Alibaba looked all around when he heard a second set of clanking metal. Gou was in the kitchen, preparing what looked like lunch. She saw Alibaba, and gasped in disbelief. She gave a quick wave, before turning back to the task at hand. He followed Rin, until he held up a hand, and then knocked on a door.

"What?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. The voice was so sharp, Alibaba jumped.

"Master, sir, I have someone here who wishes to speak with you."

"Send them in."

Alibaba walked in, and the man was sitting in a dark room, on top of a bed with sheer curtains drawn.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"How much do you want for your slaves?" Alibaba asked, confidently.

"Not for sale. If that's all, see yourself out."

"I know they are fanalis, so they are precious, but you must have a price in mind."

"The price is too steep for you to dream of paying, now leave."

"I'm a dungeon capturer, and the previous prince of this land. No price is too steep! Now, name it."

"They aren't for sale then."

"Fine, I didn't want to do this, but either they are paid for and put in my custody, or I will cut you down, and make you give them to me."

"You dare threaten me?"

"I make no threats..."

The man moved off the bed, and pulled back the curtain. He walked up to Alibaba, his frame with large, and he towered over the blonde. He had short choppy brunette hair, and droopy teal eyes. He grabbed the red string wrapped around the blonde's throat, and pulled their bodies flush. He growled "No one threatens Sosuke Yamazaki. You have balls kid. Listen, you can have Gou, but Rin is staying."

"Rin is the one I want."

"Listen, kid! Just take Gou. I don't care about her. Rin is mine, now get out."

Alibaba decided not to push his luck. He bowed respectfully, and turned to leave. He heard Sosuke "Wait," he threw something in his direction, and Alibaba caught it "It's the keys to her chains. Don't try to use them on Rin's, they won't work."

Alibaba really didn't want to push, so he left quickly. Rin was standing their with a small pack "This is all of her stuff. Please, take my sister away from here."

"I will be back for you Rin, I promise."

Rin scoffed "I could care less, my sister is more important. Thank you."

Gou stood there with tears in her eyes, as she watched the keys click open her shackles. "Really? I'm free?"

"Yes, you are more than welcome to leave, or come with me." Alibaba told her. He turned back to Rin "I will be back."

Rin rolled his eyes, and Alibaba was pretty sure that was the snooty prince Haru knew so well. Hopefully, Rin's sister wasn't the same as he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) So yeah don't even ask where this all came from or why? I guess I intend to keep this story going as long as I can. Maybe, secretly, I enjoy writing like this. I don't know! Angelic Land you have created a monster! So yeah...enjoy the chapter.**

"Thank you so much Alibaba!" Gou cried, while holding onto him.

Alibaba patted her back awkwardly "Really, it's no big deal."

"You'll get my big brother out too, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry."

"Great. Well, I don't want to burden you, and I know master might seek you out if he wants me back, so I must decline the offer to stay with you. I'll cover my hair, and blend in the slums."

"Are you sure? I can keep you safe."

"You've done so much already. I couldn't possibly put you in danger any more."

"At least let me feed you. I can also lead you in the right direction. I still have some friends there, from when I lived in the slums.

Gou's stomach loudly growled, and she blushed "Well, maybe food isn't such a bad idea."

When they entered the house, the aroma of something delicious was wafting around the air. "Haru?" Alibaba called out.

He found the boy in the kitchen. He was wiping his hands, on the cutest pink apron the blonde had ever seen. The smile on Haru's face, was even more captivating.

"Hello Alibaba," Haru said "I made you something to eat. It's not much, but I tried."

Alibaba smiled "Thank you Haru. Did you go out today?"

Haru nodded "Bought some stuff too. It's all in your room."

Alibaba left Haru, and went in his room to see assorted clothing and things all around, and he smiled. Haru had actually gone out, and it made him really happy.

He went to the kitchen, and realized Haru was only wearing one piece of clothing. "H-Haru what are you wearing?"

"They called it a swimsuit. Do you like it?" He pulled off the apron to show him. The tight fabric was black, with purple designs down the sides. It clung to Haru's body in such a way, it made Alibaba have to shove down the lecherous thoughts

"It's nice. Especially if you like it. What's it for?"

"The man said that, lovers of water, and those who love to swim must have them. I can't wait to try them out. For some reason, I just adore these."

Gou chose that moment to walk in "Oh my Gods! Haru your muscles!"

Alibaba suppressed the jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach. He did not like the way Gou's eyes were scanning over Haru's body. The dark haired boy was not his to claim, so he couldn't exactly tell Gou to stop. Then he might come off as creepy, and he had done enough of that with his old friends "What are you making Haru?" He asked, trying to draw attention away from the situation.

"G-gou..." Haru said, taking a step back.

"Oh Haru! I'm sorry. Alibaba came to my master, and he freed me."

Haru looked quickly at Alibaba, who nodded.

"And...Rin?" He asked quietly.

Alibaba swore someone might have stabbed him in gut. Haru still cared for Rin "No...I couldn't get him. I'm sorry."

Haru let out a breathe of relief. "Would you like some soup Gou? It's mackerel."

Gou made a face, but sighed "Can't turn down a free meal, but I'll serve myself."

"It's not exactly free..."

Alibaba looked up at Haru curiously as he continued

"Tell me all that happened after the raid of the mansion."

Gou paled, and then nodded. They all got a bowl of soup, and sat around the table.

"They were slave traders, the men who swarmed our home. Because fanalis have such power in their bodies, slave owners want to use our people like pack mules. Mom was caught, Dad was murdered." She stopped as her voice broke, and wiped at her face to stop the tears from flowing "uhm, before that, dad ordered all of our slaves to go. The men didn't like that."

Haru grabbed Gou's hand "He was a good man, because of him, I escaped. My condolences."

Gou squeezed his hand, and continued "Rin tried with all his might to fight them off. He said "Run Gou, as fast as you can!" And I did. Unfortunately, I...I was ambushed by four men. They had tried chasing the slaves as they ran, but gave up. And while Rin was fighting others, they bound me...and they," she sniffled "they," her voice cracked, and tears started to pour "they raped me!" She began to convulse, and cry heavily.

Both boys were up in a flash. Both enveloped her in a hug. They just let her cry. Obviously, she hadn't been able to tell anyone this, and it had been a huge burden weighing on her shoulders. She wiped her tears, and urged them to sit, so she could continue "They managed to subdue Rin, only after almost killing him, and we were transported to an underground slave market. They took very good care of Rin there, and I never left his side. They realized they would have to sell us as a set, or there would be hell to pay. No one wanted two fanalis, so we stayed at the market for, Gods only know how long. We made use of our time, teaching slaves how to read and write, to somehow benefit their own lives. Until master, no, Sosuke came. He really only wanted Rin, but because we were a set, he bought us both. Sosuke didn't like me, but when I "messed up" Rin would take my punishment. We have been with him for a long time. Days blur together, now. And by some stroke of luck, we met you both here. We aren't the same people we used to be. We are different now, Haru. Alibaba, I owe you in ways you can't begin to imagine."

Alibaba wanted to groan. He had enough with this people owing him things. "The only thing you owe me, is to live your life the way you want Gou." He knew she would be okay. Unlike Haru, Gou knew a life before being a slave.

As the sun gave way to the moon, Gou decided to take her leave. Alibaba handed her a piece of paper with a name and location on it. "Take this, and find this lady. She will give you a place to sleep, and get you settled in. Just tell her I sent you. If you need anything at all, come find me, okay?" He also gave her a small satchel of gold. She gasped,

"I can't take this from you! You've done enough."

"Just take it. Think of it as an apology for not getting Rin."

Gou sighed, but took it. She hugged Haru and Alibaba, and promised to see them soon. She covered up her hair with a shawl, and made her way down the emptying streets.

"Do you really intend to free Rin as well, Alibaba?" Haru asked, as the boy shut the door.

"I do."

"You are so amazing. I can't figure you out. Why would you go through the trouble?"

"Because slavery is wrong Haru. No one should be forced to work against there will, or even have sex forced upon them. Nothing about that sits right with me."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me please you?"

"That's exactly why!"

Haru took a step closer to Alibaba "And if I did it because I wanted to?"

The blonde felt his whole face go red, as he took a step back "I-I don't know. M-maybe." He laughed nervously at the intense stare he was getting.

Haru took another step forward. "It's a simple yes, or no, Alibaba."

Alibaba was pushed against the door, and couldn't go any farther. The look those blue eyes gave him was smoldering, and he felt his body heating up and reacting in ways he didn't intend it to "No...y-yes. Why do you ask?"

"Yes, or no, Alibaba. I ask because you're so kind, and gentle. I want to."

Alibaba gulped. Haru was really close now. He could feel Haru's breathe on his neck, and it was killing him. They were pressed chest to chest, each one heaving. Faces flushed, and eyes sparkling in desire. With a great deal of inner strength, the blonde pushed Haru away "I want to Haru. Gods do I want to. But I respect you more than that, then to take what you willingly offer."

Haru frowned at the rejection "I'm going for a swim." He ran out the door Alibaba moved away from, and took off in the night

"Alone? Wait, Haru! No!" Alibaba called after him. He sighed as Haru disappeared into the night. He banged his head against the door. He was an idiot! He considered running after him, but then realized maybe Haru needed to be alone. He closed the door, and grabbed his head with his hands.

Haru realized his lack of dress, but didn't care. He was running to the oasis. He ran as fast as he could, to get away from the hurt and rejection. Maybe, it was great that Alibaba explained that he respected him too much, but rejection in any form always seemed to hurt. He wasn't paying attention, and ran into something that felt like a brick wall. The force pushed him backwards and he landed on his back, his head smacked roughly against a rock. His vision blurred. When he looked up, there was a shape of a man standing there. He was extremely large from what he could tell. The man bent down to the disoriented boy "Is this him?" He asked to someone standing next to him.

"Yes...master." Haru's head his swimming, and he couldn't really make out shapes, but the voice sounded familiar.

"Great." The man said "Haru, you are going to learn to stay out of my way." Haru felt a hand wrap around his neck, and before he could yell, pressure was on his wind pipe, and cutting off the blood flow. He struggled to remove the hand. His vision was fading in and out.

The man smiled as Haru's body went limp. He scooped up the boy, and handed him to the boy with him "Let's go."

"Yes, master." Rin held Haru close to his chest, as a few tears escaped his eyes when his master began to walk off "I'm so sorry Haru." He whispered, before following behind Sosuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) You know, I never intended to love this story as much as I do right now. This started as a little something to help break me of my writing block and has quickly progressed into this lovely little gem! I love this story so much and with the praise Angelic Land gives me this just continues to grow into something I am really really proud of. I think I love the little one lines are hilarity thrown in this particular chapter the most. So yeah. Enjoy the story! **

**To reiterate, I don't own Free! And I don't own Magi. If I did, this series would totally cross over in a similar fashion to this! **

Hours had passed, and Alibaba couldn't sleep. He tried, but was just too worried. Even though he hadn't known Haru long, he knew the boy could stay in water for hours. He decided to go get Haru and apologize, and keep him from getting too waterlogged. He dressed in his usual attire, and head off to the oasis. Haru wasn't there. Alibaba cursed the sand and wind! No footprints to follow out there. Maybe Haru was swimming in the fountain, in spite of him. He turned, and head to the fountain. When he got there, he glanced around the area. Still no Haru. He tried to keep his cool but inwardly, he was freaking out! Maybe he missed Haru when he was looking around. He sprinted back to the house. "Haru!" He called out. He searched everywhere, but still no blue eyed boy. Fear gripped at his chest. Where was Haru? What happened? A thought pushed to the forefront of his mind, and his knees shook. He fell to the floor. Haru must have left. He must have gotten hurt, and decided Alibaba wasn't worth his time. It's not like he wanted to reject the dark haired boy. Quite the contrary, he cared a lot for him. Also, Haru had a slender and muscled body, that could send Alibaba's mind spinning and fill his mind with very lewd things. He wanted Haru to really want him, not be overcome with a sense of 'I have to.' Now, it appeared his morals had pushed Haru away, but he wouldn't leave all of his new clothes, and go out in the tight swimsuit thing only, right? Something had to be wrong, but what? Where would he even begin to look for Haru? Balbadd was a large area. Alibaba went back to bed, feeling utterly defeated. He decided the best option was to get some sleep, and pray to the Gods that Haru would be back soon.

* * *

Haru woke up on a soft surface, his bed with Alibaba most likely. His neck and inner throat hurt, and his mind was spinning still. He kept his eyes shut from the pain. He felt groggy, and disoriented, but eventually, he opened his blue eyes. He looked around, and realized he had no idea where he might be. He sat up, and wanted to draw his arms close to him, but jumped in fright from the sound of chains. He took a good look at himself. His hands and feet were bound in shackles and chains. He wanted to cry, scream, and curse, but he just stared at the binding instruments.

"You are awake. Good, I brought water." Haru heard a voice say. He looked up, and slid back, up the bed, until he was pressed against the headboard, that he wanted to claw through right now. There, with a glass of water, was the one person Haru was not ready to see, Rin. The red head approached Haru slowly and carefully. He put the water on the bedside table, and then backed away.

"Why am I here?" Haru asked in a soft voice.

Rin sighed and looked at the floor "I...I'm so sorry, Haruka."

"What did you do, Rin?" Haru impressed even himself, by calling his previous master by his name.

"Master wasn't happy after Gou was taken. Master beat me mercilessly until I broke, and I told him about meeting you and Alibaba at the market. He wants to negotiate with your new master."

Haru looked up curiously "Alibaba isn't my master. I am free! I was free. He was my friend."

"Was?"

"We had a fight."

"About?"

"None of your business!" Haru was really impressed with himself.

"Please Haruka, stop yelling! I didn't do anything."

Haru started to tremble, tears began to pool in his eyes, but he blinked to keep them in. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give Rin the pleasure. He would give him a piece of his mind "It's all your fault. I'm messed up because of you. I was finally free, but you can't seem to stay out of my life. I hate you!"

Rin stood in shock, staring at glassy blue eyes "Haru," he walked over to the boy, and placed a hand on his cheek. He sighed when the boy flinched "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm different now. I have no obligations to my family now, and wanted to tell you that I love you."

Haru snapped his eyes up at Rin, his face flushing in embarrassment. "W-what?"

"I love you Haruka, I always have. Let's run away together. Right now!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Haru's stoic mask cracked, and his tears spilled down his cheeks "You treated me awfully, you used my body, you were a terrible person! A few years of slavery doesn't mean you can change your spots to stripes, Rin! My entire psyche, and mentality is damaged because of you! You just think I'll run away with someone I hate?"

Rin pulled Haru up, and into him "What do I have to do to prove I am sincere?"

"Fall on a sword and die."

"Haru...I'll come back when you are in a better mood." Rin left the room, closing the door behind him.

Haru sat on the bed with a huff, cringing when they chains rattled, and weighed down his arms. All in all, he was really proud of himself. He had finally confronted his inner demon known as Rin. He had told him the hurt and pain, and finally didn't feel indebted to the fanalis boy. He was free of the bonds of slavery, but now was in chains. He hoped Alibaba wasn't mad with him, and would fight to get him back. Alibaba would be really proud of him, for what he had just accomplished. By telling off Rin, and getting years of hurt off his shoulders, he had somehow felt better. No longer obligated to do anything, except what made him happy. He didn't forgive Rin, not one bit! But his own heart felt better. He lifted his feet, and put them on the bed, once again cringing at the sounds the chains. This is not a sound he thought he would ever get used to. He laid down, and brought his hands together to tuck them under his head. He placed his legs together, and brought them curled up close to his chest, almost in a fetal position, and closed his eyes. He really hoped Alibaba was okay.

* * *

Alibaba heard a knock on the door. He hoped beyond hope that it was Haru. When he opened the door of his house, he had to look up into the smug face of Sosuke.

"Good morning." He said, trying his best to fake a smile.

"Answering a door yourself? Are your slaves lazy or just...missing?" Sosuke asked with a sickly sweet smile.

Alibaba immediately knew something was wrong, but he kept up an act "I have no slaves, Sosuke. What do you want?"

"Nothing, wanted to make sure Gou was treating you well. Assuming from the nightmares she had, I'm pretty sure she gives you great...services."

"You sick bastard, Gou is free."

"And Haru?"

"He's...free. Wait, how do you know of Haru?"

Sosuke smiled wickedly "It took forever for Rin to break, but with the right persuasion," he chuckled in a way, that made shivers of disgust run down the blonde's spine "He broke, and told me of Haru. A slave, for a slave, right? Or, I will take the beautiful Haru and you can have Rin. Though, I am fond of my little fanalis boy's muscular powerful legs. No, nevermind, I'll take Haru for Gou."

The air was thick with innuendo. Alibaba was stuck between wanting to throw up, or rip off Sosuke's neck...and then throw up. He pulled out his sword, but the dark haired man stopped him "One false move, and I will kill Haru. Even if you kill me, I can promise Haru will die."

The sword clattered to the ground "Give me Haru back." He growled out lowly.

"Does he really mean that much? I am sure Rin is taking great care of him."

Alibaba's heart dropped down onto his stomach. It was sickening. Haru was either trembling in fear, getting raped, or falling in love. Alibaba almost couldn't handle it. Neither of those ideas pleased him in any way.

"Let me see him, please." Alibaba tried to reason with Sosuke.

The tall man sighed "Oh alright, I guess I could take you to him. Let's go."

Alibaba quickly followed after Sosuke, after grabbing his sword and sheathing it. It was weird trying to walk and stay civil in the streets with a man you really hate, but for Haru, he would do it.

Sosuke chuckled "On an unrelated note, what the hell was Haru wearing?"

"He said it's called a swimsuit. Apparently, lovers of water should get one." Alibaba replied.

"I wonder if they make some to cover down to the ankles with teal accents. I would like that."

Alibaba rolled his eyes. He didn't understand people with their new obsession with these swimsuit things.

They got to Sosuke's living space, and Alibaba sighed a little in relief of seeing Rin in the kitchen. He was led to a back room, where he saw Haru laying on the bed.

"Haru!" He cried out. He pushed past Sosuke, and ran to the bed.

Haru sat up only to be tackled by someone. He looked down, and saw blonde hair snuggling into his chest

"Alibaba!" He cried "You aren't mad at me?"

"No, Haru. Never! I could never be mad at you. I was worried, and for good reason."

Haru felt tears pricking at his eyes. How could he have been so dumb? Of course Alibaba wouldn't hate him. They were friends now. It wasn't until a cough was heard, that Haru looked up, and saw the intimidating man standing there.

"You," he growled out "You are the one who choked me, and put me in these chains!"

Alibaba stood, and quickly looked at Sosuke. He growled lowly in his throat "You did what?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) Trying to tell myself No Regrets! I have none...I think. *sighs* I'm not sorry. I am sorry that this is going to be ending soon. Updating for Angelic Land. I spent all day trying to finish this chapter! Happy one year since we met each other! I hope that you love this chapter! **

Sosuke had a permanent smirk on his face. He was quite calm for a man, who currently had a very angry boy growling in his face. That was because he had a trump card. One that went unspoken, if anything happened to him, Haru would be killed. His associates would see to that.

"How dare you imprison a free slave, and place him in shackles." Alibaba yelled in rage.

"He was technically never free. He ran away, he's in his place now, a pair of shackles."

Haru trembled in fear. So long he fought to never be in this position again. Yet, here he was, with a cruel master, and bound in chains.

Alibaba had enough. He pulled the knife from his sash, and held it dangerously, as moved his other hand behind his back. "Haru belongs to no one. He deserves to be free. No one deserves to be a slave."

"Why do you fight so hard for such worthless cause? All slaves are either born or become slaves, and should die slaves. Why fight so hard for a boy you barely know?"

Alibaba's cheeks went a bit pink, as he stuttered out "He's my friend, and I care for my friends."

"Those pink cheeks say something more. Don't you know his precious body was already defiled by my Rin?"

"His past was only shaped to make him who he is now, it doesn't define him."

Haru whimpered pathetically. He didn't want all of this brought up right now. He tried, so desperately, to forget how Rin's hands felt on his body. He only wanted to replace those memories with Alibaba's warm hugs, and sweet cuddles.

Sosuke had enough of this commoner, and pulled the sword strapped to his side out from the sheathe. He held it at his side. "We can do this the easy way, where you leave Haru with me and forget his existence; or the hard way, where I kill you, and try to make Haru forget you ever existed."

"Or my way, where I can kill you, or not, and Rin and Haru go free."

Sosuke snorted out a laugh at Alibaba, and his cocky tone. This mere boy sounded like he had authority, and power. How did a mere commoner hold himself in such high regard? He was only slightly above the filth that ran around the slums. If there was a level like that. He held his sword up, and pointed the tip of the blade at Alibaba. "Don't make me laugh, save yourself the humiliation, and just leave." He made a lazy thrust towards Alibaba, but was surprised, when his blade was knocked to the side by the knife the blonde was holding.

"Not without Haru and Rin."

"Alibaba," Haru said "It's alright, I'll cherish all those moments we had. Just leave me. I'm not worth fighting over."

"Smart slave, knows his place." Sosuke laughed.

Alibaba glared at Sosuke, before turning a gentle look at Haru "Cherish those, and we will make more."

Sosuke laughed loudly "How rich, the commoner is in love with the slave." He heard chains coming towards them "You hear that Rin? Looks like Haru forgot all about you."

Rin just shrugged. He tried to ignore the adoring look Haru was giving the blonde. Jealousy boiled deep inside of him. He was angry, but he also wanted Haru to be happy. He felt conflicted. He decided to stay out of it.

Sosuke had an idea, and made a swipe at Haru.

"Haru!" Alibaba screamed.

"Master! Don't!" Rin cried out.

The slave was smarter than he looked, and brought up the chains on his hands, and wrapped them around the blade. This wasn't the first time someone had tried this, so he brought his hands down in a harsh jerk. Sosuke didn't let go, and the chains broke. He stumbled backwards, and Rin caught him.

"I don't need your help." Sosuke said, jerking harshly away from the fanalis slave.

"M-master," Rin said, going to stand in front of Alibaba "I'll take any punishment, but just let them go. I beg you."

Sosuke had a wicked smile on his face "Oh Rin, you did this with Gou too. You can't solve problems for others by incurring my wrath."

"Rin, get out of the way!" Alibaba told the boy, trying to move him, but his powerful legs kept him rooted in place.

"No, I owe Haru for everything I did to him. He deserves freedom, and to be with someone who really cares about him."

"Rin..." Alibaba said softly. He didn't know what to say. In one sentence, Rin had truly proven his devotion for Haru. He was wiling to let him go, so that he could be happy. But Alibaba wouldn't stand for it! They would both be free, and if they left together, well, he would cherish the memories he had.

"You're a fool." Sosuke sneered.

"Rin!" Haru yelled as he got up, but it was too late.

Sosuke had shoved his sword into Rin, leaving the two boy's standing behind him to be covered in drops of blood. Rin's blood.

The fanalis boy still stood, as he coughed up a copious amount of blood. The only thing keeping him up were his powerful legs, and sheer will.

Sosuke laughed manically, as he pulled the sword out of the boy, who immediately dropped to the floor.

"Gods, no! Rin!" Haru dropped to where Rin had fallen, and took his face in his hands. "You idiot. Alibaba said to move!"

Rin coughed more blood up as he chuckled "I had to stand up for what I thought was right."

Alibaba stood completely shell shocked. This couldn't be happening. He grabbed his face, and felt the warm, red, liquid there. He looked over at Sosuke, who looked like he wasn't all there. He seemed to be going through some inner turmoil.

Sosuke was. In a fit of rage, he was quickly losing the one slave who ever meant anything to him. It slowly began to dawn on him, the consequences of his actions. Rin. Rin was...

"What have I done?" Sosuke cried, as his sword clattered to the ground. He reached into his pocket, and threw the key to Alibaba "Take Haru, and go." His voice was cracking, as he watched Haru cry.

"I hate you so much, Rin." Haru said.

With blood stained teeth, Rin gave a weak smile "Love you too Haruka. Take care of him Alibaba. Keep him safe."

Alibaba's eyes were shaded by his hair, but tears dropped to the floor "I will."

"I forgive you, Rin. I forgive you." Haru said.

"That's nice to...it's nice to," Rin's eyes closed, and he took a shaky breathe "hear."

"Rin...Rin!" Haru felt for a heartbeat, and found none. He and Rin were surrounded in a pool of blood, that belonged to the fanalis "Rin!" He clung to the boy, and wailed. Even though Rin was a jerk, deep down, he was a good person. Haru knew that now. He was angry that it took him so long to figure it out.

"C-come on Haru." Alibaba said offering Haru his hand.

Haru looked up at him "We take Rin."

"Of course." He helped the boy onto his feet, and unlocked his chains. He kept a wary eye on Sosuke, who was deathly still. He picked up Rin's dead body, and carried it out with Haru next to him. The last thing they heard before walking out, was a broken wail, and the sound of steel clattering to the ground. They assumed Sosuke had killed himself.

They walked to the slums, and quickly found Gou.

"Did Sosuke beat him again?" She asked, seeing the limp body in Alibaba's arms.

"N-no...I'm so sorry." Alibaba said, looking at Rin's body with tears streaming down his face.

"He's...my brother is..." a shrill wail sounded through the air, as she collapsed to the ground. Her only living relative, her big brother, he was gone "What happened?"

"It's my fault. He protected me, and Sosuke ran him through." Haru told her.

"I'll kill him." She screamed.

"He's already gone." Alibaba told her.

"Serves him right." She jumped to her feet, and grabbed Rin's quickly cooling cheek "Rin...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, like you did me."

They buried Rin's body, digging deep by the oasis. To put him by one thing he loved in his life, water. It took until night had touched the land, but it was well worth it. And they had a small funeral, for the fanalis boy. Rin, who started out a lord, became a slave, and in death, became free.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) So my friend needs to smile more! What better way than with a double whammy of two of his favorite stories uploaded within minutes of each other? This is the final chapter though! I plan on making the racy chapter it's own separate thing! I hope anyone who reads or will read this story enjoyed the whole thing. I know it's really short, but I think it's better this way! I can't say this is the end of these two, maybe one day I will come up with something else for them to do. Excuse the shameless insertion of my fav Magi couple into this chapter! It was just too perfect! **

It had been over a month since they had buried Rin. Alibaba had brought Haruka and Gou to Sindria, to give them both a chance to start over, without fear of being taken by a slave trader.

Gou had become a servant in Sinbad's castle. She had the pleasure of catching the king and Judar in compromising situations, and was usually blinded by all the visible muscles. Gou loved the make form, and came to enjoy seeing the generals as well. Hinahoho, had become a personal favorite of hers.

The most surprising thing, was Haruka had asked to stay with Alibaba. Alibaba warned Haru about his penchant for travel. Haru wanted to see the world, and meet the Magis of the world with the King Candidate. Life was good for the two friends. Haru had even started to open up more, and began to smile and talk often. He was even happy and playful. Just like now

"Come out, Alibaba." Haru called into the adjoining bathroom .

"No way! I feel foolish. I'm taking it off." Alibaba called out to Haru.

"I'll drag your naked butt back in there, and put it back on."

Alibaba blushed. Haru might actually do it. He sighed, and walked out of the bathroom.

Haru's eyes lit up at seeing Alibaba. He couldn't help it, the blonde was very attractive. He was in a swimsuit, that clung very tightly to his lithe body. His barely defined stomach muscles and arms, were on full display. Down farther to the defined V at his hips, before the black fabric hugged his bottom half so nicely; leaving little to the imagination, until hitting his knees where the stretchy material stopped. Then, his defined calves and adorable feet, were uncovered.

"You look amazing, and ready to swim. I'm glad you chose red designs on the side. Represents the fire from you djinn equip."

"I feel silly, but thank you."

"I mean it Alibaba! That suit was made to hug your body." He walked over, and ran his hands down Alibaba's hips and thighs.

Alibaba purred lowly in his throat. Haru's cool hands felt nice running down his body. He and Haru had not done a thing since they buried Rin. Alibaba's morals kept him from ravishing the ex slave. That didn't stop them from kissing hot and heavy. Alibaba loved those the most. He pulled Haru away from touching his body, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Haru moaned, and his eyes fluttered shut as he returned the kiss with passion. His hands trailed down the gentle curve of the blondes back, and felt soft hands run through his dark hair. Before things got too heated, Alibaba pulled away.

"Come on, or we will never make it to the beach." Alibaba said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Haru pouted cutely.

They both got dressed, putting normal clothes over their swimsuits.

"This will be my first time out in the ocean. I'm excited." Haru switched gears quickly.

"I'm not looking forward to pulling you out of the ocean."

Haru stuck his tongue out at Alibaba.

When the ocean was in view, Alibaba watched with an amused smile as Haru's clothes seemed to melt off his body and scatter. He chuckled and followed behind picking up the clothes on his way. He laid the clothes down after he put down a blanket. He smiled watching Haru lay on his back, and float in the water. This was reminiscent of the first time he had met with Haru. He smiled at the nostalgia.

"Hi Alibaba."

He looked over, and saw Titus hand in hand with with his boyfriend, Sphintus. "Hey guys. Enjoying Sindria?" Alibaba asked them.

"I'm here for negotiations between Reim and Sindria, but you know Sinbad." Titus replied with a giggle. "Is that your boyfriend? His clothes basically melted off when he saw the water."

Alibaba gazed adoringly at Haru, but then frowned "He's my friend, nothing more."

"Mhm, I don't believe that. Uh oh, Marga found a friend."

The little girl Titus adopted, was playfully splashing Haru.

Sphintus smiled "You should make that boy yours."

"I don't want to push. Haru has been through so much. I want to make sure he's really ready."

"He was ready when he didn't want to leave your side, dummy. That's how Titus knew I wanted to be his. That, and after I blubbered like a baby when he was reborn."

Alibaba nodded. Maybe they were right. He continued to internally muse, as the blonde Magi dragged his heliohapt boyfriend to go play in the water.

"Come on in, Alibaba." Haru called to the blonde.

He smiled at Haru's sparkling blue eyes. He wasn't going to be pulled in like he was last time. He got up, stripped his clothes down to his swimsuit, and sprinted over to the water.

"Mr. Saluja you look really nice in, whatever that is that you are wearing." Marga said.

Haru playfully nudged his ribs "I told you."

"Whatever."

* * *

The sun was dipping below the horizon, and Alibaba was pruned and shivering. Haru was reluctant as always, but eventually with promises of coming back, the dark hair boy was coaxed out of the water. They dressed in their clothes, and gathered their stuff to head back to the palace. Haru clung to Alibaba, his body shivering. Alibaba looped an arm around his body "You are going to catch a cold one day, Haru."

"Well, you can be my nurse. If that ever happens."

Alibaba smiled. He loved seeing Haru so open and sweet. It was different. Haru had let go of the past, and opened up to blossom into who he was now. And the blonde was starting to really fall hard for this boy. Even though he knew that he had already fallen for Haru long before this moment.

Before entering into the Palace, Alibaba stopped. Haru looked at the boy with curiosity "Something wrong Alibaba?"

"No, no. Everything is just perfect. Well, except one thing."

"Well, I can't have a future king having less than perfect. What do you need?"

"A gorgeous boyfriend." Alibaba said, his face burning in embarrassment.

Haru blushed "Uhm, well, maybe you could wait for Aladdin to grow up."

Alibaba wrapped his arms around Haru "Why? I have a perfect candidate, right here."

Haru stiffened "A-are you asking..." He trailed off.

"Yes. Haruka Nanase, I fell in love with you when I picked you up in the desert. W-will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Yes I will. Of course."

Their lips met in a fiery kiss full of passion. Alibaba pulled back, and smiled "It's perfect now."

"I can think of one more thing."

"Name it Haru. Anything."

"I can finally pay you back for everything, and give you my body."

Alibaba blushed heavily. He knew what Haru was implying "Well, you don't have to. I won't stop you if you want to. Gods know I want to."

Haru grabbed Alibaba by the hand, and pulled him into the palace, heading straight to their bedroom "No good deed should be left unpaid. I intend to pay you back, in full."

"Haru..." Alibaba sighed, and shook his head, unable to resist the look his new boyfriend was giving him

"Shh, not as a slave. I gave that life up. I say this as your boyfriend," he pulled Alibaba into their room, pushed him down to the bed, and straddled his hips. He leaned down, and licked the blondes ear before purring devilishly into it "I owe you."


End file.
